pannenkoek2012fandomcom-20200214-history
UBER Challenge
The UBER challenge was a challenge with heavy restrictions, created by Mario64Masters in 2009. This challenge inspired many related challenges deriving from the ruleset, such as Capless, Cannonless, and Coinless Challenges (and combinations of them such as CCC Challenge). The name of the UBER challenge was borrowed from Manocheese's Über Challenge for Ocarina of Time. The last possible star collected with TAS was completed on February 8, 2010. Although the challenge is now over as there are no more stars that are possible to collect, it remains one of the early pieces of development in exploring the mechanics of Super Mario 64, as object-clipping, BLJing, and advanced wall kicking are required to work around the restrictions. Ruleset The rules were as follows: *Any coins should NOT be collected. *No collecting or activating 1up mushrooms (lives), including not making them active. *No gather "collectibles" of 5. (Chests are allowed as there are only 4 of them). *No pressing any switches (e.g. Purple switches, cap switches). *No shooting from cannons. *No using teleporting spots. *Never lose your cap. *Never wear any of the three special caps (except for when Mario automatically wears the wing cap when you finish the game). *Boxes cannot be opened unless there is a star inside. *No deaths. *No damage from ANYTHING EXCEPT large falls and water. You can regain health from anything that is allowed. *No activating the motion of any movable platform (including elevators) except those whose central position cannot be changed. **Allowed: Seesaws, rocking platforms and the falling block in the volcano. *Any other platform may be used if the way you use it does not affect its motion (like sets of 4 cycling checker blocks). *No using the switches in Wet-Dry World to change the water level. *The swimming beast in the Hazy Maze Cave cannot be touched, nor can any penguin. *Excluding scenes at the start and end of the game, the only characters you can talk to are the rabbit and Bowser. **Lakitu cannot be talked to. This includes the beginning of Whomp's Fortress. Levels where Lakitu is not speaking (Bob-omb Battlefield and Lethal Lava Land) are allowed. *Updrafts may not be activated. Side drafts may be used as long as they do not blow off your cap. *No combat with anything except Bowser and the rabbit. *Enemies may not be killed even if it is not directly an act of Mario. This includes enemies falling off an edge as well. You may only continue if it lands on a platform Mario can walk on glitchless. *No touching any enemy (except Bowser or the rabbit). **A Thwomp, Grindel or Spindel is not an enemy as it is basically a moving platform. (You still must not get hurt by it) *No entering any warp pipes in Tiny-Huge Island. *Hacks are COMPLETELY FORBIDDEN (savestates are only allowed when practicing) *No touching the cartridge or power cord intentionally while playing. *Any version of the game is allowed (except DS). *At least 15 stars must be collected before entering Dire, Dire Docks. You must get the star "Board Bowser's Sub" in Dire, Dire Docks. (This is to prevent Side BLJ skip from being used to skip directly to Bowser in the Fire Sea) Number of stars that can be collected There are 39 Stars that can be completed in RTA (Real Time Attack), where savestates are not allowed. *Bob-omb Battlefield (2): Shoot to the Island in the Sky, Behind Chain Chomps Gate *Jolly Roger Bay (5): Plunder in the Sunken Ship, Can the Eel Come Out to Play, Treasure of the Ocean Cave, Blast to the Stone Pillar, Through the Jet Stream *Hazy Maze Cave (4): Swimming Beast in the Cavern, A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit, Watch for Rolling Rocks, *Cool, Cool Mountain (1): Wall Kicks Will Work *Lethal Lava Land (3): Red-Hot Log Rolling, Hot-Foot-It into the Volcano, Elevator Tour in the Volcano *Shifting Sand Land (2): Shining Atop the Pyramid, Inside the Ancient Pyramid *Dire, Dire Docks (2): Board Bowser's Sub, Chests in the Current *Snowman's Land (3): Snowman's Big Head, In the Deep Freeze, Whirl from the Freezing Pond *Wet-Dry World (2): Shocking Arrow Lifts!, Top o' the Town *Tiny-Huge Land (1): The Tip Top of the Huge Island *Tall Tall Mountain (4): Scale the Mountain, Mysterious Mountainside, Blast to the Lonely Mushroom, Breathtaking View from Bridge '' *Tick Tock Clock (5): ''Roll into the Cage, The Pit and the Pendulums, Get a Hand, Stomp on the Thwomp, Timed Jumps on Moving Bars *Rainbow Ride (3): Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow, Swingin' in the Breeze, Tricky Triangles! *Castle Stars (3): The Princess' Secret Slide (normal and 21'00), MIPS #1 *Sequence Skips required: 30-star Door (MIPS clip for DDD and BitFS), 50-star Door (BLJ for TTC and RR), 70-star stairs (BLJ for BitS) *Courses that cannot be entered are Whomp's Fortress and Big Boo's Haunt. **If the former is allowed, then Shoot into the Wild Blue, Fall onto the Caged Island, and Blast Away the Wall can be collected. **If the latter is allowed, then Secret of the Haunted Books can be collected. With TAS, there are seven more stars that can be collected under these restrictions. These stars do not count towards the original UBER challenge since they are nearly impossible to perform RTA. The numeric orders are according to the time the strategy was found: *40th star - HMC: Metal Head Mario Can Move! (BLJ against the grid wall using a slope is required, RTA possible) *41st star - HMC: Navigating the Toxic Maze (Toxic Maze navigation, consecutive Wall Kicks to bypass elevator, RTA possible) *42nd star - WDW: Express Elevator--Hurry Up! (Hyper Speed Walk Kicking to clip through the mesh and collect the star, bypassing the elevator, TAS only) *43rd star - DDD: Collect the Caps (Hyper Speed Wall Kicking to go behind the wall, TAS only) *44th star - RR: The Big House in the Sky (Hyper Speed Wall Kicking to reach the Big House without carpets, TAS only) *45th star - RR: Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Hyper Speed Wall Kicking to reach the Big House and jump to island without carpets, TAS only) *46th star - WDW: Quick Race through Downtown (Water Level Overflow Glitch, RTA possible but dependant on luck and viewing in-game memory values)